Cat's Prey
by bshinigami
Summary: Tomoyo, on New Year's Eve is stuck being Eriol's tutor. But is she the one who's tutoring or is she being tutored? ET one-shot. My Chinc New Year dedication.


**Babble – **Hi everyone!! Yes after so many years I am back!! Mwahahaha. Ok this is just a fixed up version of my original story with (hopefully) better spelling and grammar. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. It's my last year getting New Year money and I need that for dental insurance so yea. ;; Please don't sue me.

And I don't own all those questions either. I got them out of my cousin's book.

**Summary:** Tomoyo Daidouji - Smart, Pretty, gets called geek, dork, whatever by people with lower intelligence. Needing money desperately, she gets a job tutoring Eriol Hiiragizawa - Handsome, rich, popular, athletic, likes to make fun of Tomoyo Daidouji. At first she turned it down but who could refuse an offer of 560,000 yen an hour? So stuck together on New year's Eve, instead of tutoring, is she being tutored??

**Cat's Prey **

**v. 1.5 Fixed English errors**

**_One-shot fic._**

**_Have a happy new year._**

**_Gong Xi Fa Cai_**

**_Gung He Fart Choi_**

**_And may this year's red pockets get you rich._**

- **_purple azures (black shinigami) _**

****

Eriol stared at the piece of paper infront of him.

**3.** **Sketch each of the following parabolas, clearly indicating the cooordinates of the vertex and focus, and the equations of the axis and directrix: **

**(a) x(squared) 4(y+1) **

**(b)(y-3)(squared) -2x **

He blinked and set the paper aside. Damn the stupid woman. She knew he hated Parabolas and yet she purposely set those questions for him. He would've enjoyed Matrices more.

He took a glance at his Chemistry paper.

**1.**** Draw an electron dot diagram to illustrate that 'ammonium hydroxide" can not exist as a weak base. Explain the weak basic properties of a solution of ammonia in water**.

Eriol blinked again and then set the paper aside.

"Having trouble?" Tomoyo's voice projected as she kept her eyes on her book.

"No" Eriol replied coldly.

That damned woman was always reading that book : Tess of the d'Urbervilles. Argh. He hated those classics. His mother had heaps of them and he did not understand one word he read in those books. Thank goodness this was the last lesson he'd ever have with her. She had tutored him for a year already and she used the truth against him, or so he thought. If word ever got out that he was being tutored by a school geek, boy oh boy was he gonna get laughed at. So he made a deal with her - he won't bully her at school anymore if she kept it quiet. All she did was just smile and giggle

On the other hand, he could not deny that ever since she started tutoring him his grades did go up and that she was really beautiful and kind and sweet and he would hate it to see her go and that he would never be that close with her ever again and that he loved her and would be heart broken WHAT THE HECK WAS HE THINKING!? Eriol shook his head as hard as he could.

"Eriol are you alright?" Tomoyo went over to touch his forehead.

"Yes I'm fine!" He replied coldly.

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly. Even though he always tortured her, she had liked him since the day they first met.

They were getting along well on their first day of school, all chattering away and happy. The problems started when a group of kids decided to form and call themselves "popular". They were only popular because they were rich anyway.

"Yes I'm sure!" He shook her hand off.

"Are you still mad that you weren't allowed to go to Syaoran's new year party?" Tomoyo stated a-matter-of-factly rather than asking an actual question.

"Of course! Aren't you?" Eriol raged. Well actually he was not planning to go anyway, but hey! give the guy a break, he needed an excuse to why he was all red and furiously shaking his head.

"Iie. I-"

"Yea I know. You and your money" he sighed. Money. He had lots of it. It was one of the many reasons why girls were attracted to him. An odd type of charisma you could say.

"Glad you do." Tomoyo replied, plastering a false smile to her lips. She actually wanted to see him, but since he had mistakened her as an okane(money) loving freak, she might as well play the part.

Long everlasting silence.

Suddenly, Eriol thought of an evil plot.

"Daidouji. I challenge you to a game.", He smirked evilly.

"Well, it's my last day as your tutor, so sure, why not?"

"Ok. Well, it's scissors, rock , paper and who ever loses has to take off an item of clothing"

Tomoyo blushed deeply "N-no way!!"

"But you already promised me" Eriol gave an innocent look. Tomoyo quietly nodded as her face still remained red. Well she had quite alot of clothing on since it was cold out side, but Eriol was a different matter. He only had on a shirt and pants.

"Scissors, rock paper" they both called in unison and stuck out their hand.

Rock over scissors. Eriol smiled while Tomoyo took off her jacket. She was only wearing a halter-neck top now.

So that was 5 rounds in a row that she lost. "Eriol-kun, time out. I'm not playing anymore." Tomoyo yawned as she looked at her watch. 21.59.

"Daidouji, have you ever been kissed before?" Eriol asked out of the blue.

"Iie. I'm saving my first kiss for someone special." Tomoyo replied looking down.

"Want a free lesson?"

"huh?" Tomoyo tilted her head.

"I'll take that as a yes" Eriol had suddenly pinned her to the table and kissed her passionately. Her eyes widened, blushing. This wasn't supposed to be happening. It must be a dream. A hallucination. Why would he want to kiss her of all people anyway?

"You havf to refly t' it too y'kn.." Eriol mumbled while his mouth was still locked on her lips. He couldn't believe he was actually kissing her. Whatever may be the result afterwards, he was ready for it. Or was he??

Tomoyo heard Eriol's mumbling and did what he said. Besides, he said it was a free lesson no?

"So there you are" Eriol's voice came as it startled Tomoyo.

She was thinking about what happened a week ago. After that, she didn't know how to face him anymore, she knew that he would probably torture her like hell again since she wasn't his tutor anymore, so she avoided him. However, he didn't.

He gave up his popularity and decided that he would just live a happy life being with Tomoyo...if she didn't accept his offer, well he might as well be damned.

Tomoyo's eyes showed fear. What was he doing here? Was he going to get her back for that kiss??

"I have a problem that has been bothering me for a while and now I solved it." He handed her a piece of paper.

Tomoyo opened it up. 521. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"You know how to speak Mandarin don't you?" Eriol queried.

"Yes"

"Then say it fast ten times in mandarin"

Tomoyo did as told. "Wu er yi, Wuo er yi, Wo er yi, Wo ai yi, Wo ai ni.."

Tomoyo froze as she looked at Eriol.

He smiled.

"I love you too"

**END**

**p.a-** There we go. Short I know but heck it's hot here so I'm not bothered. Oh yea and if you're wondering, wo ai ni means I love you in Mandarin. And Wu means 5, Er means 2 and Yi means 1. It's coz when you say it fast, you get tongue tied and then it turns to Wo Ai Ni. Whoever invented it, I do not know, but my cousin's ex-boyfriend always told her that over the net and everything coz that way the adults won't be able to tell what they're talking about(they think it's just numbers. shrugs). Oh well, have a happy new year guys and I'll re - write that chapter which got deleted before I was even able to post it ASAP. School's starting soon so I have alot things which I need to take care of. sigh. And I'll proof read this some other time. So forgive ALL the spelling, punctuation and grammar mistakes. Until next time , Ja ne!!


End file.
